Superheroism
by Leighton Darko
Summary: akuroku ; Make some noise.


I don't know what this is. It just came to me and I couldn't stop writing. (Edit - I don't know why this won't space right, so please put up with my shitty spacers?)

**Title** Superheroism  
**Summary** roxasxaxel . Make some noise.  
**Rating** Er, R? M? Whatever.  
**Warning(s)** Coattails of sex, general vagueness/weirdness, language.  
**Disclaimer** Don't own, not affiliated with.

**:-:-:-:-:**

"You should be screaming about now," the blond says, his face leaned in close to the red-haired man's. "Isn't that what the helpless victim is supposed to do in situations like this?"

"I can't fuckin' take you seriously with that gay-ass mask on, dude," the red-haired man retorts, grinning despite the knife flush against his throat. "If you're gonna do the whole 'criminal' thing, at least look the damn part."

"Brave talk." The blond leans in to lick the broad side of the knife, tongue close to the man's throat. The knife slips just enough to nip at the man's throat, but not enough to do more than leave a faint white line as the blond draws it away. "Go back to wherever, Axel Flynn."

The red-haired man, Axel, straightens his tie and work shirt as the blond draws away from him and back into the shadows, leaving the scene; wipes his glasses, runs a hand through his hair, and grins once more as he heads in the opposite direction, one thought in his head:

Blondie.

:-:-:-:-:

The gun's a bit nicer against the side of Axel's head than the knife was against his throat, fitting almost comfortably in the little groove next to his eyebrow's end, and the same masked blond man has him pressed up against another alleyway wall. "This is a bit repetitive," he remarks sourly.

"Shut up," the blond snarls, pressing the gun a little bit harder against his temple.

"That mask still is not working wonders for you."

"I said shut up!" the blond rasps. The gun's barrel lifts from Axel's temple for a moment and returns to its place a bit sharply, and his eye twitches in a half-wince.

"No need for such harshness..."

"This is a fucking... this is a... shit!" Axel has to blink as the man leans forwards on the tips of his toes to peck his lips; the gun once more lifts from Axel's temple as, behind the white domino mask, the blond's blue eyes are closing in frustration. The man runs a hand through his hair as he steps back from Axel, the gun-wielding hand rising to point-blank with his forehead. "Later, Axel. Bang!"

The trigger clicks as it's pulled. The bullet doesn't come.

The blond grins as he leaves once more.

:-:-:-:-:

The blond man's hands are splayed across Axel's throat, fingers in too unnatural of positions to do any real harm as his nails bite into the skin. With thumbs pressed against his Adam's Apple, Axel's voice is warped as he chuckles. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish?"

He's not given an answer, rather a smirk, and the blond man's fingers press a fair bit tighter before releasing completely, leaving white marks all around. Axel's once more blinking in confusion as the blond kisses over the white marks, sucking slightly, teeth grazing. Eyeing his handiwork for a moment, he's turning to leave without a word, walking slowly, until he glances over his shoulder. "I'm the greatest superhero this city has seen." And then he's gone again.

Axel really has to wonder.

:-:-:-:-:

"If you really must know my motives, I'm trying to decide the best way to kill you, if I should," the blond says, his knee parting Axel's legs against the door of Axel's apartment. "And for that, I need you to make some noise."

"Rape? This guy's gonna kill me? Psychopath on the loose?" Axel suggests, grinning despite himself. The blond gives him a slightly withering look as he moves his knee up, and Axel's breath hitches. "So you're gonna kill me?"

"Maybe."

"And you call yourself a _hero._"

"I am one."

"You're such a creeper," Axel says, trying to ignore the twitch in his stomach as the blond licks across his throat. "I mean, I thought superheros were supposed to help people, not kill them. You're a really shitty unorthodox one if you're gonna kill me."

The blond gives a sort of hum-sigh.

:-:-:-:-:

His condom-coated-cock still sheathed within Axel, the blond leans against him, listening to him pant and groan feebly as he comes off of his high, and the blond smirks as he continues to lay kisses and bitemarks on his throat. Axel trembles, the coolness of one of his living room's walls seeping through his work shirt, chilling his back. "And I still don't know your name," he says, nails digging through the blond's shirt and biting into his back as his Adam's Apple is nibbled on.

The blond looks up after a long moment, blinking slowly behind his mask. "You can call me Roxas."

"Roxas," Axel tries the name out, not disliking the way it rolls off of his tongue. "Can you be a dear and kindly get your dick out of my ass?"

"Hmm, maybe..." But he complies anyway, slipping out, slipping off the condom, slipping his pants back up. Axel winces as he pulls his own pants back up, eyeing the bottom of his shirt before eyeing Roxas.

"Was there a point to the whole manhandling thing?"

"You passed the test," Roxas says, looking around for a trash can and tossing the spent rubber away when he spots one. "You passed the first time we met, actually."

"What test?"

"Your key to life."

Axel's hand finds its way under his chin as he looks dubiously at Roxas, who's strolling around his living room, surveying everything. "So you're not gonna kill me?"

"Guess not."

"You're a strange hero."

"Guess so." Roxas tips his head over at him in an almost sickening fashion. "Aren't you glad you're going to live for now? More time to teach your crappy college classes. More time to peddle out money for food. Electricity. All of your bills. More time to waste away."

"Don't you have to do that too?"

"I'm a fucking superhero, Axel." Roxas grins, walking over to him. "I'm too busy saving people _from_ this."

Axel ponders this. "So... you kill them."

"Something like that..."

"Then why keep me alive?"

"My time is running out." Roxas takes both of Axel's hands, smiling at him. "I need help."

"You need help, all right."

"The help of someone like me."

Axel starts to pull his hands away, but Roxas clings onto them. "I'm not a 'superhero'."

"But," Roxas leans in and kisses him softly, speaking against his lips, "you will be."

:-:-:-:-:

Axel still isn't quite sure how he's managed to sit up here on a ledge atop of the clock tower overlooking the city, holding Roxas's hand. Uneasy around heights, the narrow ledge seemingly too slim to keep them seated, he's looking over at Roxas for any sign of how this has happened.

"Countdown," Roxas murmurs, eyes narrowing behind his mask. "Ten..." Axel unwittingly whispers the numbers in stereo with him, not even thinking about it until zero is reached, and Operation Zero is reached. The LabCorp building in front of them explodes in a burst of fire and noise, followed by the Starbucks, the entire strip mall, the McDonalds, the Pier One. Every building in the proximity is reduced to a fiery pile of rubble as they collapse and fall like dominoes, the sound of screaming almost audible underneath the incomprehensible noise filling the air.

"You've watched way too much Fight Club," Axel says, shaking his head as he watches cars collide and street lamps totter, all being crushed and buried beneath felled buildings. Roxas shrugs.

"It's a nice, easy way to destroy something." He chuckles. "You can't say it's not an nice vantage point, either."

And Axel can't disagree.

:-:-:-:-:

"So you don't have a utility belt," Axel says, hooking an index finger in the band of Roxas's baggy khakis. "What kind of superhero doesn't have a utility belt?"

"You don't have a mask _or_ a utility belt," Roxas points out. "Least I've got one of them."

Axel glances at his face, frowning. "I've never seen you without your mask."

"You've only known me a month."

"_You_ were stalking me for longer."

"Touché." Roxas closes his eyes for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. "Not like there's much under the mask, anyway."

"You've seen my face."

One of Roxas's index fingers toys with the edge of the mask, and he frowns. "Are you sure?"

Axel laughs. "You've made me think you were going to murder me, you've fucked me, you've become my boyfriend, you've made me a superhero, you've made me help destroy a city -- I'd like to know the face behind these operations."

The domino mask lifts, and the heavily keloided scar stretches all the way from above Roxas's left eyebrow to under his right eye, narrowly missing the eyeholes for the mask. There's a chemical burn by the bridge of his nose, and Axel smiles, leans down, and kisses each bit of his perfections.

:-:-:-:-:

The bridge's wires snap and it collapses.

The skyscraper has each of its windows blown out before it falls.

The clocktower is the Doomsday Clock as it explodes.

Man-made earthquakes tear the streets of the city, upturning cars and people.

Roxas stands atop the roof to Axel's apartment, surveying the nigh-dilapidated city with his arms spread wide and head thrown back in a laugh. Axel can only smile as they stand against the flames of the apartment complex's fire, leaping ever closer to them with cracks and pops in the night sky.

"Make some noise."


End file.
